Wo'nari
From the second a Wo'nari is born they are racing against the world. Their short lifespans and early maturity give them little time to waste. By the time they are able to face the world they likely already have their life’s goal planned in fine detail. They are relentless and extremely quick learners, picking up concepts in days that would take other species years to comprehend. A clan of Wo'nari is a powerful ally to have, and a dangerous foe to fear. Wo'nari can range wildly, from beautiful fur with meaningful markings, to dirt mottled fur that bristles at the slightest provocation. They are tall, adults ranging anywhere from 6 to 7 feet in height. Their bodies are usually light for their size, nearly all their mass being made of finely toned muscle. Wo'nari range from 100 to 160 pounds. Females are slightly smaller than males but are just as deadly. There are four major colorations of Wo'nari. White, Brown, Grey, and Black. The dominant color of their fur typically correlates to the specific type of Wo'nari they are. Their temperament often defines how they maintain their appearance. Those preferring the wilds of blood and moon will keep themselves unkempt, regarding unprotective clothing as a waste. The more civilized may indulge in finer garments and jewelry but will rarely wear something that impedes their body for the sake of fashion. All Wo'nari indulge in painting and designing of their fur. Wo'nari fur painting is steeped in cultural lore, every small symbol carrying a story within it. Winter As a winter Wo'nari, you were raised in a clan that valued wit and charm over raw strength. You prefer trickery or persuasion over direct confrontation. You are typically easy to get along with and meld into social circles effortlessly, gaining influence with your smooth, toothy smile. Some use this influence to build major clans that far outlast them. Others use this influence as a stepping stone to the next stage of their life's goal, abandoning those they no longer need. Winter Wo'nari are not inherently evil but are rarely ever described as good. Their fur is usually white to gray with subtle hues of pale color denoting ancient lineage. They enjoy marking their fur with myriad puzzles and mathematics. Those that can understand and solve these riddles are picked out by the winter Wo'nari as potential allies or threats. Moon As a Moon Wo'nari, you were raised in a clan that placed great value in order and tradition. Your upbringing placed much focus on the cycles of life, teaching you discipline and willful resolve. Moon Wo'nari often have a religious or monastic background. They are stupendously loyal to those aligned with their clan or faith, lending their fearsome strength to those in need. They rarely abide evil, unless their god demands it, and find neutrality unsuitable to their resolve. Moon Wo'nari have dark fur with deep violets or hard black being the primary colors. They mark their fur with symbols of their god or self-mastery. They have no desire to hold their faith inside and do not fear those that may recognize their alignment. Gaia Wild and free, your clan placed no value on the trappings of civilization. Nature and the wild expanse are your true homes. You are savage and reckless in your speech and your attacks. Some may call you uncouth, and those same would not last a day in the harsh world you were raised in. You have dealt with life and death, victory and loss all your days. The petty trifling of kings and saints mean nothing to a Gaia Wo'nari. What matters is the clan, the wilds, and yourself. Gaia Wo'nari have fur of browns and reds. They mark their fur with symbols of war and battle. Some take the symbols of the forest or mountains.